


Inhuman

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon RSE
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Pokephilia, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, Gardevoir is sort of like Wally's best friend. Which might be sad, but Gardevoir's pretty humanlike anyway, right? Written for <a href="http://pokanon.livejournal.com/1548.html?replyto=6044940#add_comment">this prompt</a> on <a href="http://pokanon.livejournal.com/">Pokanon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> ...sometimes I get the feeling that I have some kind of disease that permanently impairs my ability to control the length of the things I write.

Wally glanced at his watch again. Just like the last time he had looked five minutes ago – and five minutes before that, and five minutes before that – they still had plenty of time to go before it got dark. Barely even conscious of his movements anymore, he shoved his hand into his bag. Yes – he still had plenty of super potions, and a bunch of hyper potions, too.

“You all right, Gardevoir?”

Gardevoir seemed to glare at him. Wally shrugged sheepishly.

“Heh, sorry... I'm probably asking that too much, aren't I...” Gardevoir nodded and he chuckled. “Sorry. It's not that I think you can't handle it... Bug pokemon aren't usually too powerful... But they're still super effective!”

Gardevoir petted Wally's shoulder with his hand. “Gardevoir!”

“I know, I know... I'll try not to worry.”

Inwardly, Wally wondered whether maybe he shouldn't catch some more pokemon after all. He still did want to be a good trainer, and didn't they always say that having a wide variety was important to a team? But it had just been so much fun traveling around with his Ralts, and then Kirlia, and now Gardevoir. He was the best friend Wally had ever had. And maybe that was a little sad, but, well, Wally didn't think so. He was starting to become friends with Brendan and May, too! It was just that... Gardevoir was different. He had already helped him so much. He doubted any other pokemon – even another Gardevoir – could possibly be as kind and loyal and loving as his.

He blinked, abruptly realising that he was looking into the eyes of another trainer. He tensed immediately, then relaxed as he realised it was only a fisherman. Gardevoir could handle this easily.

“Gardevoir, eh?” the fisherman said with a smirk, looking him up and down. “Fuck, they're just as hot as I expected... Bet you're pretty happy to have one of those, eh, kid?”

“...what?” Wally stared at him, then shook his head. Why was he still confused by trainers saying weird things before a battle? He readied himself, preparing himself to face whatever pokemon this trainer would release. But he continued to talk.

“Wish I had one... maybe it's glad I don't, though. The things I'd do to that mon...” He chuckled darkly.

Wally froze, beginning to understand what the man was talking about. He glanced at Gardevoir; his eyes were narrowed just slightly.

Shit. Gardevoir was unhappy. He had to do something! He wracked his brain, trying to think of just the right sort of thing to say to put him in his place. The sort of thing Brendan or May or Steven would say.

“Uh-um... actually, Gardevoir is-is a male Gardevoir,” he finally got out, stumbling in his nervousness.

“What?!” The fisherman stared at him in horror, and then Gardevoir. “What the fuck? Jesus, that's a fucking joke, how the fuck is that a _guy_?!”

Wally's stomach fell. How awful! Dammit, he'd only made everything worse! He shuffled in discomfort, glancing at Gardevoir again. His expression was unreadable.

Finally the man sent out his pokemon, cursing all the while. As soon as the ball opened there was a blast of a weird kind of pink light; once it disappeared, a very fainted Magikarp was visible on the grass in front of them.

The fisherman shut up instantly, glaring at Gardevoir. He looked at the trainer impassively.

The battle was over almost as soon as it was begun – all of the fisherman's pokemon were taken out in one hit by a well-aimed Psychic attack. Apart from calling attacks, he didn't say another word, and once it was over he scurried away to the pokemon centre in Fortree City as fast as he could.

Once he was out of seeing distance Wally slumped. “Sorry,” he said. “I should have been able to protect you. But I just made everything worse.”

Gardevoir turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I'm your trainer! I'm supposed to be able to take care of you...”

Gardevoir sighed. He petted Wally's shoulder again, then gestured all around him. Wally looked – it was quite beautiful. Tall grass, trees, rivers and hills covered the landscape, dotted by the occasional pokemon or trainer. It was the sort of sight that he never would have seen back in Petalburg City. It was also the sort of sight that a normal Ralts would never see, either, he guessed.

“I know. We've made it this far together...” He looked into his pokemon's eyes, speaking earnestly. “Still... he shouldn't have said any of that. It made you unhappy. And I...want to stop anything that makes you unhappy.”

Gardevoir smiled at him – the same smile that never failed to give Wally a surge of happiness. He placed both his hands on Wally's shoulders, leaning forward. Curious, Wally mimicked the movement. Gardevoir leaned further over him and pressed his mouth against Wally's forehead.

Suddenly, Wally's mind returned to everything the trainer had been talking about. Where before he had merely been upset that Gardevoir was being hurt and he couldn't stop it, now he lingered on the implications of the words themselves. Mental images, made more vivid by the feel of Gardevoir at his shoulders and forehead flashed past him like a montage – Gardevoir kissing him, Gardevoir touching his chest, Gardevoir...

He gasped, stumbling away. Gardevoir couldn't read minds, right?! Yes...yes, this Gardevoir had Trace, not Telepathy. He was fine. But his cheeks were still burning and he deliberately avoided Gardevoir's eyes.

“Gar...?”

Wally forced himself to smile. “A-ah, sorry... Don't worry about it!” Keeping his eyes averted, he stomped forwards, determined to keep their previous pace. After a moment, Gardevoir followed silently.

 _That was... weird..._

*

Wally's breath caught and he instinctively clutched tightly at the sleeping bag. After a moment of disorientation, he remembered where he was and sighed. However, the emotions brought on by the dream continued, and his heart reused to slow down.

Rolling onto one side, he rubbed at one of his eyes with a fist. Wow. That was...

He opened his eyes, vision falling on the figure of the sleeping Gardevoir. Wally was sure that he probably would bee much warmer and more comfortable in his Pokeball, but he was just so used to having him around, and Gardevoir didn't seem to mind. Still, as his stomach suddenly clenched, he found himself wishing that he hadn't been so insistent on Gardevoir staying out of his pokeball as much as possible.

He turned away. It was just like earlier – even looking at Gardevoir now was too much... He was sure that he could hear him, or smell him, or just somehow tell. Where before he had always welcomed the cosiness of their two-person tent, now the lack of space felt almost obscenely intimate. Had they really been this close all this time? Maybe it was just that it hadn't seemed so bad when he'd bought it when Gardevoir was a Ralts, and he hadn't noticed how much he had grown...

He sat up, pushing away the sleeping bag and slipping on a pair of shoes. He had never felt like that before. Well, okay, he was fourteen – it wasn't like he'd never thought about it. He'd even dreamed about it before. But that had just been really simple stuff – his thoughts had never really had much weight behind them, and he never even remembered who he'd dreamt about the next morning. He'd certainly never dreamed about someone he knew before, let alone a pokemon.

And oh god. That was horrible, wasn't it? The thought caused a shiver to go down his back and he hastened to open the tent, pausing when he realised that if he was too loud then Gardevoir might wake and oh god that could never happen ever anymore. Not only was it a pokemon, but it was his pokemon. Whom he was supposed to protect and take care of. Not...

The cool night air soothed his chaotic nerves and warm face. He closed his eyes, breathing in. Luckily, it wasn't raining at the moment, but it probably would be, soon. Or maybe the air in Route 102 always smelled so wet?

It had been a couple of nights since he had met that fisherman. It had taken him a while to defeat Winona, and his first try hadn't gone so well, but Gardevoir was amazing as always and had managed to pull it off. After that whole thing when Gardevoir had kissed his forehead he had been worried about it happening again, but it never did. He was just starting to calm down last night, too...

And now that he thought about it... Even when the fisherman had been saying all that stuff, he hadn't been thinking 'that's gross, he's a pokemon', had he? He'd just been thinking about Gardevoir's feelings. Which was the sort of thing you'd do for a human, wasn't it? But to say it like that made it seem like humans were the only intelligent creatures on earth – there were lots of pokemon that had the same or even greater intelligence level to humans. And really, wasn't that the important thing?

B-but! Wally shook his head, unable to believe that he was seriously thinking about this. It didn't matter that they were intelligent, it mattered that they weren't human! They looked totally different! It was weird to be attracted by something so inhuman, wasn't it? Although Gardevoir were known for being very humanlike, weren't they? And not only that – attractive, too. It was still pretty taboo to say anything serious about it, but people were always making jokes, weren't they? And even when the occasional scandal did come up, opinion tended to be pretty divided, didn't it?

Ugh... Wally slumped, resting his forehead on his raised knees. What on earth was he talking about? Was he seriously trying to convince himself that – that having sex with his Gardevoir was perfectly normal?

It was because he'd gotten so used to thinking of him as human, he was sure. He almost never returned him to his pokeball – ate with him, slept with him, went almost everywhere with him – talked to him, even considered him his best friend... He chuckled self-pityingly. It was pathetic, wasn't it. No matter how intelligent he was or how humanoid he looked sometimes (hell, Gardevoirs were even in the Humanoid egg group, if he remembered correctly), they were still pokemon. Not people.

“Voir?”

“Ngah!” Wally jumped, spinning around. Gardevoir looked at him in confusion, floating forwards tentatively.

“Garde...?”

“It's – it's fine!” Wally flailed frantically. “I just – I was just thinking, that's all!”

But Gardevoir's shoulders fell a little at that, his hands drawing to his chest. Wally pursed his lips. Oh dear – it seemed like everything he was doing was just hurting Gardevoir more and more lately!

“Sorry... I've just had some things on my mind lately. That's all. Really.” He smiled meekly. “Ah, I just didn't want to worry you... guess I failed at that, haha... Um, but you don't need to worry anymore!”

A droplet hit the grass in front of them, and then another. It seemed Wally had been right after all – about the rain, anyway. The stream began to increase, and Wally and Gardevoir nodded to one another, retreating to the tent.

If it had seemed intimate before, somehow it seemed to feel so even more, now. There was something about the rain that always made Wally feel locked in, constrained. He'd never been allowed out much due to his illness, so whenever they planned a day out that was cancelled because of rain he would feel so disappointed. Well, maybe all kids felt the same way. But after a lifetime of feeling the shackles of his house more than most, having to go back into this tiny two-person tent so close to Gardevoir made him feel a little claustrophobic.

He tried to shuffle back towards the wall of the tent, but flinched – the wall was moist. Great. He moved forward again, trying not to pout.

Catching his eye, Gardevoir gestured towards himself. It took a few moments for Wally to understand him.

“Ah...no, that's fine! I'm warm enough already... My blanket is pretty thick!” He closed his eyes. Hopefully, this whole thing would end soon and they could just go back to normal. Hopefully...

*

Wally walked gingerly, holding his hands out to balance himself. Luckily, it wasn't raining at the moment – they had an umbrella, but it wasn't like Wally could keep holding it over Gardevoir during a battle, nor could he hold one himself at that time – but it had only stopped late this morning, so everything was soaked. _At least we passed the long grass yesterday..._ Wally thought, eyes wide.

Gardevoir floated beside him at a respectable distance. Wally wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he would be able to get through this without embarrassing himself further or unhappy that Gardevoir had clearly picked up on his body language. Well, it was either that or Gardevoir just didn't want to get splashed by him, but Wally doubted it.

He tentatively reached his foot forward, testing the grass. Only when he was sure that it was solid did he place his foot down. Their going was almost agonisingly slow, but the ground in this area was covered in puddles, and if Wally had managed it this far without getting more than his shoes yet then by god he would make it the rest of the way, too. The fact that if he focused on this it meant he wouldn't be focusing on other things did not miss him.

Still... event though he said that, he couldn't help sneaking glances at Gardevoir from time to time. It felt just like how it had the other day when Gardevoir had kissed him. Now that the atmosphere of the situation was gone, it was hard to remember how he had felt, and certainly hard to understand how it had happened. It all seemed so absurd. But every now and then he'd look at Gardevoir and he'd feel some of it again and he'd wished he'd never tried to.

“Gard!”

“Wha-”

Foot directly above a large-looking puddle, Wally tried to pull himsel back, but it was too late – his centre of gravity had already shifted and he was already falling forwards. Gardevoir reached forward to catch him but Wally, in a desperate moment of unconscious fluster, jerked away.

“Ahh...!”

The muddy water went right through his clothing, causing his skin to crawl at its coldness. He didn't even flinch, lying in the water with a miserable sort of apathy. _Fine. So now I'm completely soaked as well. Of course._

He frowned, coughing as he sat up. At first he held out his arms in a vain attempt to lessen the spread of the water but quickly let them lop to his sides. And now his clothes were ruined, too...

But then there was a hand on his shoulder, and the next thing he knew he was in the air. “Eh...?” Gardevoir gave him a look he couldn't decipher, immediately floating forwards, Wally in his arms.

Wally closed his eyes. “S-sorry... I'm getting you all wet-”

“Gardevoir.”

“...sorry!”

It was quite an odd experience. Wally would have expected the experience of being carried to be quite bumpy, but, of course, as Gardevoir floated instead of walked it was completely smooth. It almost felt like they weren't moving at all. And there was something so infantile about the whole thing – once again, Gardevoir was taking care of him instead of vice versa. Distracted by this brief thought – as well as more enthusiastic despair over his current position – it took a few moments for Wally to realise where they were going.

“...huh? Gardevoir, Fortree City is that way...”

But Gardevoir only shook his head, continuing to move forwards. Bemused but aware that he wasn't exactly in a position to be casting aspersions on other peoples' judgment, he meekly relaxed in Gardevoir's arms.

...which was right about when he remembered something else – that avoiding being touched by Gardevoir had been exactly what he was avoiding.

For a moment Wally struggled, trying vainly to resist the urge to squirm in discomfort. His face burned and his neck twitched as he vacillated between burying his face into Gardevoir's shoulder and turning away from the pokemon entirely. After a few moments, though, he gave up. There was nothing he could do. He was still blushing, and he still had the odd stubborn idea that by letting it happen now he was rendering his earlier actions even more silly, but he was reluctantly forced to admit that the damage had been done. He was thinking about it. Stepping away wouldn't change that, and would only make Gardevoir feel even worse.

His attention was pricked as they travelled around a clearing between trees and stepped into an enclosed little area. A short way away was a pile of fertile-looking soil that would be perfefct for berry growing, and before them was a clump of long grass. Gardevoir shifted, and a moment later Wally found himself being lowered to the ground. The movement made him once more aware of the cold clothing sticking to his skin and he winced, but he dutifully stood at his side.

“What are you...?”

Floating forward, Gardevoir concentrated. Then, with a burst of light, he gestured his arms forward and a hole burst into the bush.

“...Oh! That's... Secret Power!” Wow, he had almost forgotten he had even taught Gardevoir that move – usually he just had him using Psychic. And he had certainly forgotten that Secret Power could be used in that way. He was quite impressed that Gardevoir had remembered and known to use it – had he seen similar bushes earlier and known that there would be one further on?

He realised that Gardevoir had floated forwards again and was gesturing him on, so Wally hastily complied.

It was pretty weird here, too. Grass taller than an adult human surrounded them on all sides, reaching up towards the sky. The ground was dirt, but it was remarkably smooth – Wally couldn't see any stones or sticks around. (Perhaps another trainer had cleaned it out but then abandoned it?) But the confined feeling Wally usually got in places like this was surprisingly absent, for there was no roof, the base open to the sky above. At some parts the grass bent over enough to form some sort of shelter from the rain, but for the most part the air was free. Wally breathed in, happy.

He turned to Gardevoir, who looked at him briefly as though asking for permission and then floated forwards, hands coming to his shirt.

“Wh-what?!” Wally cried, stepping backwards. He was sure he was overreacting somehow, but what else could that-?!

Gardevoir paused, then gestured towards him again. Wally shook his head, felling the rare frustration that he and Gardevoir could not communicate with greater precision. Gardevoir seemed to think for a few moments, then floated forwards again. Warily, Wally let him.

Again Gardevoir reached for his clothing; Wally jumped instinctively, but tried to relax himself. When he was sure he was allowed, Gardevoir touched the sleeve of his coat, pressing its damp weight against his skin.

“Devoir.”

“Oh.”

Right. Continuing to wear soaking wet clothes probably wasn't very good for him, was it? And he did have another pair in his bag. But... He turned away, still painfully aware of Gardevoir's gaze on his back. Did he have to watch him?! It shouldn't be that weird a thing – pokemon weren't people or anything – but...

Come to think of it... Had he ever changed in front of Gardevoir? He was sure that even if all of this hadn't happened he would have been embarrassed at the idea. He was too human... It was too much like...

He pulled off his bag, dropping it to the ground and pushing it away. He swallowed, wondering what he'd see if he looked back. Was Gardevoir still watching him, or was he only imagining it? And if he was, how was he doing it...?

His heart pounded and he teased at his buttons with a confusing combination of embarrassment and excitement. Except – ack, no, that wasn't what he meant! But... There was something so.... lewd about this, somehow. Which he was only imagining! But that didn't mean it wasn't like that for him at least...

He shrugged off his jacket, laying it on his bag so as not to get it dirty on the ground or affect everything else in his bag. Then, trembling, he straightened, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

His fingers slipped; he felt so clumsy and self-conscious. The whole process seemed to take much longer than it at all should have. He popped them open one by one, and only realized at the end that he was unconsciously holding the open front of his shirt to his chest. He continued it hold it in place as he removed his arms from his sleeves. Now there was nothing left to do but take it of completely.

He paused. Should he do it... fast? Slow? Definitely fast – doing it slowly would feel too much like he was deliberately showing off, or...

But as he took hold of the collar, pulling it down over his shoulders, he couldn't. He was nervous and feeling weird and not sure what he wanted, and that made him hesitate. The shirt went off slowly. Once it was gone, he took it firmly in his hand and turned it into his chest, holding it there.

And that was when he glanced back at Gardevoir.

He hadn't meant to, really. All of his clothes were wet, not just his shirt, so it wasn't as though he was done. He definitely didn't want to know how Gardevoir was looking at him. Or he did, but he didn't want to want to know. Or...

And Gardevoir was looking at him, which made Wally jump and his face burn and he wondered why he was acting like he hadn't expected this when clearly he can. But as his mind began to work properly once more, he noticed something that truly hadn't occurred to me, and that he honestly didn't understand.

Gardevoir wasn't looking at him in lust. He was looking at him in confusion.

As the information clicked into place, Wally felt embarrassed again – had he done the wrong thing? Had he done something weird? Had he misinterpreted Gardevoir? He opened his mouth to apologize, but – but no. Gardevoir wasn't looking at him with confusion. He was looking at his back.

His...back?

On cue, Gardevoir glanced up into his eyes, then hastily looked away again. Wally blinked, trying to decipher his expression. Normally Gardevoir's emotions were easy for him to pick up on, and that was still holding true here, in a way, but why he was feeling like that was something Wally did not at all understand.

“...Gardevoir? Is something wrong?” An idea occurred to him. “Erm, is there something on my back?” It couldn't be a wound, or Gardevoir would just have tried to deal with it...

Gardevoir shook his head, still looking away. More confused than ever, Wally turned to him properly, walking towards him. “Please. If you don't tell me what it is, I won't be able to understand...”

Gardevoir glanced at him again, and yes, that was definitely him staring at his chest. Wally tensed at the inspection. What was he thinking? Was Wally not meeting his expectations somehow? Oh my, that thought was quite depressing... He couldn't help but wilt a little.

Apparently Gardevoir picked up on Wally's change in mood, for he suddenly looked into Wally's eyes again, shaking his head. “Gardevoir! Gard...”

“Then what is it...?”

Slowly, a soft hand touched at the skin of Wally's shoulder. He gasped quietly, heart thumping wildly. Against his bare skin, it felt...good. The hand moved over his shoulder to his collar and then his chest, pressing in the middle of it.

“Gard...”

“O-oh...” Wally murmured. He still didn't really understand anything, but that seemed to matter less and less. “Um...”

And then Gardevoir's other hand came up. He placed it on Wally's wrist, then guided it towards himself. Wally's breath caught. W-was he really doing this? Now? So suddenly?

Wally's hand was guided to the top of where Gardevoir's dress began. And then, after a scary moment, underneath.

Wally jumped, almost walking backwards. Geez, he'd been so worked up, and yet it had all been a trick... He bit his lip, fighting disappointment. “Haha,” he finally got out, trying to look amused. “That's...very funny!”

But when he looked up, Gardevoir didn't look smug. Quite the opposite – he looked downright hurt.

“Ah...what?”

Gardevoir's hands fell and his head lowered sadly. He began to float backwards but Wally quickly spoke.

“Wait! Sorry...I thought it was – but...” He shook his head. “I don't understand.”

Gardevoir looked up, then away. It took a moment for Wally to realize that he was embarrassed – his cheeks hadn't gone red like he might have expected. Slowly, he reached up to the top of his dress, and, without looking at him, opened it.

Wally's jaw dropped. When Gardevoir had made him touch him, it had felt so unlike what he had expected that he hadn't been able to place precisely what it felt like. The fact that he could somewhat remember now did not in any way temper his shock.

Where he had expected smooth, pale skin, there was gray-coloured dull scales dripping with a disturbing black liquid. Where he had expected a willowy thin body there was a thick, lumpy mass that couldn't possibly have fit under Gardevoir's dress if the laws of physics had anything to say about it. Where he had expected some sort of wafty ghost-like tail there was a writhing mass of short, thick tentacles squirming where they floated above the ground. Big, unnaturally round, blood-shot eyes dotted Gardevoir's front and sides, all moving independently. Wisps of black smoke emanated from somewhere, and now and then a drop of the black substance fell to the ground and then disappeared.

Wally's brain cut off.

“Oh,” he said. “That's why.”

For a few moments, neither being moved. Wally couldn't look away from the sight before him, while Gardevoir couldn't look him in the eye. Finally, Gardevoir breathed in.

“Gard...?”

Hesitantly, Wally looked up. He nodded.

Gardevoir moved closer, again touching his hand to Wally's shoulder. “Voir...?”

Wally smiled, and tentatively touched a hand to Gardevoir's scaly chest. “Yeah...it's fine.”

For a moment, Gardevoir's eyes welled in emotion. Wally's stomach lurched, that sensation he got when Gardevoir was happy returning again, though tempered this time with something else. He swallowed. And then, both expectedly and unexpectedly, Gardevoir's lips were on his.

At first Wally had the instinct to jerk backwards, but he hesitated, and then decided not to. The sensation was...strange. It didn't feel like a pair of human lips at all – not that Wally would know what those felt like, either. They were very thin, and quite cold. Underneath his hand, his body felt cold as well, the liquid sticky. But the flesh at his lips was soft, and a quiet voice in the back of his mind thought that he could get used to it.

Now that he was touching it, it didn't feel so weird. Or it did, but it was less freaky-weird, and more interesting-weird. He broke away to look at it, hands trailing over the scales. They were smooth and surprisingly pleasant to the touch. Sure, the liquid was a bit gross, but it seemed to disappear soon enough, and it wasn't so bad, either.

He looked up, asking for permission with his eyes. Gardevoir nodded eagerly, lowering himself to float just above the ground so Wally could reach him better. Wally knelt, running his hands down the body before him. The smoke circled him, appearing and disappearing intermittently.

Eventually, he reached the tentacles. They were longer now – had Gardevoir changed his appearance earlier so as to seem as little intimidating as possible? - and the undersides were a dull white with suckers of varying sizes. Although scaly on the outside, the inner parts were rubbery and quite soft to the touch. He did so, and Gardevoir made a quiet noise.

Wally looked up. “Is that...good?”

Gardevoir's head glanced up at him, and he nodded. Several of the eyes also looked in his direction briefly, before becoming lazy and unfocused once more. In fact, now that he was looking, there was a very big, bright red eye right on Gardevoir's underside, surrounded by tentacles. Why would he have an eye there...? Wally wondered, but discarded he thought soon enough.

Instead he probed the tentacle again, and then a second in his other hand. His fingers circled between the suckers, and then he touched them directly. As soon as he did so, Gardevoir audibly moaned. Wally smiled. Definitely good!

He pressed again, circling them and then touching the middle. At each of his movements Gardevoir groaned, his whole body moving with spasms of pleasure. When Wally dug his nail into the middle of one, Gardevoir almost yelped.

Suddenly, one of the lower tentacles jerked, thrusting forwards. Wally squeaked as the appendage pushed between his upper thighs, pressing upwards into the crevice at his groin. He groaned – he hadn't realized how sensitive he had gotten there watching Gardevoir. And then the tentacle began to move, fucking itself into his tight thighs, brushing against the growing erection in his pants.

“Ahh...!”

He shook his head, which was rapidly becoming very dizzy, and tried to stay focused on the task at hand. He shifted his hands to two different suckers at his thumbs, and then curled his hands around the tentacles to probe more with his fingers. When he massaged them all simultaneously, Gardevoir almost shrieked, the tentacle between his legs becoming more erratic. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in concentration, he continued to fondle the suckers, clutching at the tentacles as tightly as he could.

“Voiir...!”

With a loud cry, a pure black liquid exploded from some unknown orifice directly onto Wally. This was no small amount of liquid, either, and he was instantly drenched almost as much as he had been in the pond earlier. Flecks of black dotted his face. He blinked in alarm, frozen in shock at the thick substance covering his pants and stomach.

Gardevoir collapsed, the tentacles falling flat onto some invisible psychic platform above the ground. Slowly, Wally let the tentacles fall from his grasp, moving gingerly. He dearly hoped the liquid covering him was not harmful. It didn't feel anything less than gross, but he couldn't be sure.

“U-um, Gardevoir...” he began quietly, not wanting to disturb the pokemon. For a few moments there was no response, and then the lowest eye opened blearily. Wally jumped, not sure whether to address it or not. “Ah... this thing on me now...”

But perhaps Gardevoir misunderstood, because instead of answering the tentacles became more long and thing before shooting forwards once more. Two of them wrapped around his wrists lightly, teasing his palms. Two more curled around his back, teasing at his chest, and another couple drew towards the fly of his trousers.

“Oh...!” The suckers of the tentacles clung to Wally's skin, causing both of them to gasp. Wally's eyes widened. There was just so much going on at the moment – so much weirdness and newness and stuff he had never expected that he probably should have been scared or thinking too much or /something/, but, like earlier, it seemed his brain had decided to just cut off altogether and let him just feel all the sensations he was experiencing, or maybe that was because one of the suckers had just attached himself to his nipple and ack-

He swallowed thickly. The tentacles were sticky and strange and cold but for some reason that only seemed to increase his arousal. The black liquid was pressed into his skin, dripping sluggishly down his front and sides. Another tentacle curled loosely around his neck, teasing at the back where his hair began, and the tickling sensation made him jump.

Finally the tentacles managed to get his fly open and, without wasting a moment, wrapped around his clothed cock. “Gnah!” Wally cried, body spasming, his eyes squeezing closed. There was feeling all over him, everywhere – the tickling at his neck and wrists, the slimy covering of the liquid, the cold and rubbery or scaly texture of the tentacles, the sucking feeling at his nipple and over his body... His head swam trying to remember it all. Just when he thought he'd forgotten something Gardevoir would remind him of it very skilfully and oh god when the tentacle wrapped around his dick like that so tightly, almost painfully, he wasn't sure he could think about anything else.

“Ah... Gardevoir...!”

The grip became tighter and then looser, and then another strand joined it, and the feeling was just so strong and so good all he could do was sit there and feel it. There was a brush at his lower back and he flinched, but then it travelled down the back of his pants between his buttocks and god but it felt good. He leaned forward unconsciously and the tentacle swirled around, tracing his asshole.

In the midst of it all, Wally somehow managed to retain some semblance of thought. He forced his eyes open, staring forward. From this angle, he couldn't see Gardevoir's face properly, only those big eyes dotting his body. At first he was disappointed, but then he saw it. The eyes were watching him carefully, closely, even as they became half-lidded with pleasure when the suckers squeezed against his skin. And in that gaze was love.

It was weird. Even when he'd accepted Gardevoir's appearance, well, he'd treated it as something he needed to accept. And the eyes were just so freaky... it was too easy to disassociate them from Gardevoir himself, like they belonged to another creature. But they weren't the eyes of some kind of abomination. They were Gardevoir's eyes. They were the exact same eyes as the humanlike eyes on the face of the Gardevoir he loved. They were beautiful.

He smiled. “Th-thank you...” he said, addressing the eye before him.

For a moment the tentacles seemed to pause, and then suddenly they were on him harder than ever before. He cried out, eyes shutting again. And then one of the tentacles curved its sucker around the very tip of his dick, and the other sucked at his ass, and the multiple stimulation was just too much all at once. He came hard, white exploding before his eyes.

As pleasure exploded through him, he was barely aware of being covered again in liquid of a similar kind, before he collapsed to one side, onto the ground beside Gardevoir.

For a few moments he lay there in a dizzy haze, eyes firmly shut. He was barely aware of the ground beneath him, or...well, pretty much anything. And then he heard something beside him shift, and opened one eye.

Gardevoir was watching him with the most beautiful smile he thought he'd ever seen. His stomach jumped, whirling sleepily. Yeah, this was great.

“Gardevoir,” he murmured, all of his eyes focused on Wally.

Wally smiled. “Yeah.”

And then he blinked, sitting up and looking down at himself. He blinked twice more.

“I think this pair of pants is ruined,” he said finally, a little crestfallen.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Gardevoir suddenly burst into laughter, arms wrapping around himself, rolling on the floor.

“H-hey...” Wally tried lamely, but Gardevoir's laughter was, as always, infectious, and soon he couldn't help but join in, too.

Once their laughter subsided, Wally coughed. “Um, I guess I'll take care of that, then...” But then Gardevoir was staring at him in the face, frowning.

“Gardevoir.”

Wally stared. “You...” For the first time, he thought he might actually understand it. He wasn't trying to blame Wally for worrying too much or trying too hard. He was admonishing him for thinking he needed to take care of it all by himself. “You want...to help me.”

Gardevoir's eyes instantly brightened, surprise pleasure written over his expression. “Voir!” he agreed, nodding.

Wally smiled in response, then glanced downwards. Maybe it was a bit awkward it that it took his discovering just how inhuman his friend was to learn that he should treat him as an equal rather than as someone he had to take care of... But maybe it also made sense, in a weird sort of way.

“All right. Together, then?”

“Gardevoir!”


End file.
